dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Cybil24
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Dragon Age Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Forum:What are the best combinations for dual wielding?? page. I hope that you will stick around and continue to help us improve the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Max21 (Talk) 23:58, June 11, 2010 Adding character profile To add a character profile, just follow the instructions on . Let me know if there's anything there that doesn't make sense. 00:47, June 12, 2010 (UTC) :My understanding is that the image field is looking for a web address, so as long as you have an image of your avatar uploaded somewhere (on the wiki is fine) you should be able to link to it. 02:23, June 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Go for it! I'll look forward to seeing some of your artwork. 03:03, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Play by post blog Hey! Check out my "talk" page. I posted a link over to my blogspot where I've been trying to set everything up. It's my first time trying to do a play by post. So far there's just a little conversation about how to play and 2 character sketches up. So, still early in the setup. I had posted a tentative schedule of character sketches this week and an intro story to tell, and perhaps the 1st narration post next weekend (July 10th). If you sign up as a follower, I'll email you privately. If you respond then I can set you up as an author and to receive email from the blog. Hope to see you there! Ozena Lyn (talk) 22:39, July 4, 2010 (UTC) play by post blog easy link: Ozena Lyn's blog We'll use the Green Ronin story line, but players will have to post what their character is doing, asking, needing, that sort of thing. No set meeting time (like in a chat room), more like the message board or play by email style. I'll be the narrator and try to keep the story flowing, characters will need to interact with each other to get things done. Does that help a little? Ozena Lyn (talk) 23:26, July 4, 2010 (UTC) play by post I have the actual Green Ronin Dragon Age "table top" RPG. (see the article page here on the wiki...I did it). Hit the link over to my blogspot that I posted and give a read. If you sign up as a follower, I'll email you...then we can email or IM off Wiki. I'm online currently! Ozena Lyn (talk) 23:20, July 4, 2010 (UTC) email I don't know any other way to add someone on a blog as an author and to receive email than to have the email address. I'm the only administrator. I've had people signing up as followers. Then I can email you from the "follower" link. If you reply I have your email in my email. Then I can set you up from there. I'm not really a big blogger myself, so there may be other ways to set this up that I'm just not aware of. Some players may have an email set up just for this game, as their email seems to match their Wiki gamer tags. I'll keep an eye out for a new follower, just in case you decide to join in. We'd be happy to have you. Ozena Lyn (talk) 23:50, July 4, 2010 (UTC) emailed you from my home account...and then realized that I'm logged in to Yahoo Messenger now, so I tried listing you on there as well. SO...you'll be tired of me as I've sent you 2 messages now from 2 different accounts. Let me try setting you up on the blog. Ozena Lyn (talk) 00:05, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Saturday blogging Oh, it's not like a meeting time, only a "check in by" sort of thing. You can post your character and story any time you're ready! Ozena Lyn (talk) 11:05, July 5, 2010 (UTC)